Blue Hair
by midnightread
Summary: Title pretty much explains the story so there you go
1. Chapter 1

She ran her hand through her hair as she looked at the readings in front of her. She fiddled a bit with the equipment then looked back at the readings. She ran her hand through her hair again then started when she heard a voice. "What you up to Carter?"

She looked up and saw her CO. "Working sir," she answered.

O'Neill shook his head, "If I didn't know better Carter, I'd say you were being sarcastic."

Carter gave him an innocent look, "Who me sir?"

O'Neill shook his head then said, "I was coming to ask if you wanted to come and grab some food with us in the mess hall."

Carter looked at her computer then back at the Colonel. She nodded, "I could do with a break."

The Colonel smiled and Carter got up, wiped her hands on one of the wet rags on her desk, and the two walked down the corridor and into the lift. Once in the lift they both stood in silence for a moment before O'Neill asked, "So what you working on?"

Carter looked at him and seeing that he actually wanted to know she smiled and decided to try and keep the technobabble as he called it to a minimum. "Just looking to see if there was a way to make the naquadah generators more efficient."

O'Neill nodded, "Any progress."

She shrugged, "A little."

He smiled and the lift stopped on their floor. They made their way to the mess hall and after picking up trays of food went and sat at their normal table in the corner where Teal'c and Daniel were already sitting.

They sat down and talked for a while about the last mission they had been on, a simple mission to a deserted planet where they had to look at some ruins. Teal'c was sat eating his way through the mound of food on his plate when he looked up and said, "MajorCarter, I was unaware you planned on dying your hair."

Carter gave him a confused look, "Excuse me Teal'c?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, "Your hair contains blue streaks."

Carter looked at him sharply, "What!"

Daniel looked at her hair and nodded, "Carter, your hair really has gone blue down the middle."

O'Neill took one look and couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out. Carter glared at him then picked up a spoon and tried to look at her hair in it. "Holy Hannah, my hairs actually blue."

O'Neill and Daniel burst into laughter at her words, completely unable to help themselves. Carter glared at the two of them then paled slightly. She got up and literally ran out of the room, getting more than a few funny looks as she passed the other tables. The rest of the team watched her go then all looked at each other. "Why did she leave like she was on fire?" Daniel asked.

O'Neill thought for a moment then answered slowly, "She was working with naquadah earlier and kept running her hands through her hair and I think she thinks that there may have been a chemical leak in her lab."

Daniel nodded, "Do you think we should help?"

O'Neill thought for a moment then nodded, "She may need it, plus I want to get a picture of that blue hair before she gets rid of it." Daniel laughed while Teal'c raised an eyebrow. They quickly stood and followed after Carter at a more sedate pace although they still moved faster than anyone else in the corridors.

**There you go Grammer queen (I can see where you get your name) I sorted out the mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So a few people asked for a second chapter and since I'm bored here it is.**

Carter came to a stop in front of her lab. She unlocked it and went in, flicking on the light as she went. She stopped in front of her workbench and pulled on some gloves. Sighing she began to go over her desk, trying to find what had caused her hair to go blue. She had picked up and wiped a few items and the desk underneath when there was a knock on her door. She looked up to see the guys stood in the doorway.

"We are here to assist you MajorCarter," Teal'c said.

Carter smiled but shook her head, "Might be a better idea if I just do it myself. I'm not really sure what caused it so I'd rather it was just me looking."

The three of them nodded and O'Neill pulled out a camera. Carter glared at him but he just smirked, "Come on Carter, you look like Marge Simpson and I want proof."

Carter glared at him a little more then turned her attention back to the workbench. After taking a closer look at the generator, using the part of the bench she had just cleaned, she smiled and moved over to one of the cupboards that covered one wall. She began riffling through it before pulling out a conical flask filled with a lightly blue coloured liquid. She looked at the guys and smiled, "What turned my hair blue was the naquadah that had vaporised from the solid naquadah we put in the generators then condensed into a liquid and leaked out of a micro crack in the casing. I got it on my hand and then transferred it two my hair, where it obviously reacted with something, probably my conditioner, and turned my hair blue. This," she continued, shaking the flask, "Should get rid of the naquadah and the blue from my hair."

She moved over to the sink in the corner of the room and was about to pour the liquid over her head when O'Neill's hand stopped her. She gave him a questioning look. He took the flask from her hand and said, "Trust me Carter, let someone else do it or you're going to make a mess."

She smiled and nodded. The Colonel nodded too them said, "Right, take you're your top off so we don't get it wet." Carter blushed lightly at his words, even though she knew he hadn't been saying it the same way she heard it, and took off her jacket. She placed it beside the sink then turned back to her CO. He smiled again and said, "Now tip your head back over the sink, that way this won't get in your eyes." Carter complied and once she was situated O'Neill moved forward and unstoppered the flask before carefully dribbling the contents over the blue patch. "How much do I need to us Carter?" he questioned.

"Um," Carter replied shakily, well aware of how gentle the Colonel was being with her hair and feeling all kinds of things she probably shouldn't be, "Not too much, just enough to soak the blue bit sir, then it needs rinsing out."

O'Neill nodded and once he was sure that the blue was all wet he placed the bottle to the side and stoppered it again. He reached behind Carter's head and turned on the tap. After a few moments of unsuccessfully trying to cup the water to get it Carter's head he sighed, "You're going to have to go lower Carter."

From the doorway Daniel and Teal'c watched as Sam put her head further into the sink and closer to the tap. Soon O'Neill had washed her hair clean and had wrung it out. He stepped back and Carter turned her head slightly and said to Daniel, "Can you pass me the towel beside you please Daniel, I'd prefer not having wet hair around all my equipment."

Daniel happily complied and passed her the towel. Once she had rubbed it fiercely a few times she combed her hair with her fingers, trying to get it to sit so it wasn't in her eyes. When she was done she turned to O'Neill, "Thanks sir."

He shrugged and looked at the picture he had taken and laughed, "Haha Carter, you look like Marge."


	3. Chapter 3

**There you go ALIMOO1971, one last chapter.**

Carter glared at the Colonel, "I'm not Marge sir."

O'Neill nodded, "No, you're much smarter than her."

Carter shook her head while Daniel smirked. She went over to her desk and pulled out a CD. Using the back she checked her hair and was glad to see that the blue had all gone. She looked back at the Colonel, "Good job sir, looks like you got all of it."

He bowed with a wave of his hand, "Why thank you Carter."

Carter and Daniel laughed while Teal'c shook his head slightly, although he had a small smile on his face too.

O'Neill smiled again and looked at Carter, "So all better now Carter?"

She nodded, "No blue hair and as soon as I sort my bench out I can package the generator and send it back to Area 51 for them to sort out. I can't do anything about the leak here."

O'Neill nodded. Carter passed the towel back to Daniel, who put it back where he had got it, and Carter went over to her workbench and carried on cleaning up. A few moments later everything was clean and put away and the generator was stood in the middle, completely clear of the wires that had been attaching it to Carter's lap top. She looked around and saw that Teal'c, Daniel and the Colonel were all still standing in her lab. She smiled when she saw that O'Neill was holding out the case for the generator. She took it from him and said, "Thanks sir," before opening it and putting the generator into it. She shut the case and set it on the bench, making a mental note to get Hammond to send it to Area 51 at some point. She left it there and looked back at the guys. "Shall we go and finish lunch?" she questioned.

"Cake?" O'Neill asked.

Carter laughed, "I'm sure we can have cake sir."

He smiled, "Good, let's go then."

He led the way with Carter close on his heels, while a smirking Daniel and slightly smiling Teal'c followed along behind.

**Ok, finished for good this time.**


End file.
